


R27Week español

by Betsunichan



Series: R27 week [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Love, R27 Week 2019, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsunichan/pseuds/Betsunichan
Summary: Día 1: Tsuna es el presidente del club "no quiero hallar mi alma gemela", ¿que pasará cuando se de cuenta que su nuevo tutor es su alma gemela?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi participación para la semana R27 del club de fans "the chaos club", el tema del primer día es Soulmates o almas gemelas.

Tsuna no quería hallar a su alma gemela, o mejor dicho, no le importaba si nunca la hallaba. En este mundo existían millones de personas que viven feliz a pesar de no hallar a su otra mitad, existen decenas de revistas que señalan que es más fácil hallar la felicidad si uno no se casa con su alma gemela;- Tsuna suspiró y miró hacia fuera de la ventana del salón-, además existen muchas personas que se han casado con su alma gemela y viven ‘solas’. Por un momento los pensamientos lo llevaron a su madre, siempre sola en casa sin su padre, a pesar de ser almas gemelas ambos rara vez se veían. Tsuna sintió un vuelco en el corazón y se prometió a sí mismo que no terminaría como su madre, él hallaría el amor en alguien que no fuera su alma gemela. - Tsuna volvió su mirada al salón y sus ojos se posaron sobre Kyoko, tan bella y dulce, cada vez que la veía su corazón se llenaba de felicidad y no podía dejar de pensar que ella era la única persona en este mundo que podría hacerla feliz. Era una pena que ella ya hubiese hallado su alma gemela, y aún más triste, que Kyoko era como su madre. 

Tsuna perdió su sonrisa cuando Mochida-sempai entró al salón, azotando la puerta como siempre y comportándose como si fuera el dueño de lugar, y caminó hasta pararse enfrente de Kyoko. Nuevamente él le exigió que fuera su novia, a la par que levantaba la manga de su camisa y mostraba la marca morada de un un osito con una espada de kendo en su antebrazo. Kyoko sonrió con incomodidad y se hundió ligeramente en su lugar. Tsuna cerró los ojos, volteó el rostro e intentó ignorar la discusión entre Hana y Mochida. Como siempre sus compañeros cuchichearon sobre lo afortunada que era Kyoko de haber hallado su alma gemela tan pronto, normalmente las personas hallaban a su otra mitad cuando tenían 25 o más años, mientras los chicos -como Tsuna- lo lamentaban. 

Tsuna abrió los ojos, miró hacia fuera del salón e inconscientemente posó una mano sobre su costado derecho, al nivel de las últimas dos costillas, ahí tenía una marca naranja con forma de bebé con patillas y fedora, con un globo de dialogo que decía “ciaossu”. Tsuna torció la boca y el ceño, internamente se lamentó por no tener una marca de ‘alma’ tan genial como la de sus padres, una cabeza de león de perfil en la pantorrilla. Su madre tenía la marca en la pantorrilla izquierda y su padre en la derecha, esa era la características de las ‘marcas de alma’, la misma figura en el mismo miembro pero en el lado contrario. Por lo general, la ‘marca de alma’ aparece en los recién nacidos pero existen ocasiones en que los niños nacen sin esas marcas, lo que significa que la persona a la que están destinados ha fallecido, Hana, la mejor amiga de Kyoko, era un ejemplo de esto último. Tsuna envidiaba a Hana, no solo porque ella era libre de amar a quien ella quisiera y no tiene que preocuparse por esconder su ‘marca del alma’ cada vez que debe desnudarse -como Tsuna-; sino porque Hana nunca se ha avergonzado de no tener una marca. Los chicos y chicas siempre se burlan de Hana pero ella siempre ha mantenido su frente en alto, a pesar de que los adultos le tienen lastima o se lamentan por ella -Tsuna miró de reojo la discusión entre Hana y Mochida-senpai-, quizás él debería enamorarse de Hana. 

Tsuna hizo una mueca y se escondió en sus brazos, mirando a Hana con nuevos ojos, preguntándose qué tanto tendrá que cambiar para conseguir el amor de la chica. El timbre sonó, dando por terminado el breve receso, Hibari entró para sacar a Mochida y obligarlo a regresar a su salón. Tsuna no desvió su mirada de Hana, y pudo ver como los ojos de la chica brillaban al ver al perfecto. Tsuna apretó los labios y miró hacia fuera del salón a pesar de que el profesor de matemáticas entró al lugar y comenzó la explicación. Era desalentador comenzar a enamorarte de alguien para inmediatamente darse cuenta que no tienes ninguna posibilidad con ella, como le gustaría irse, quizás deba escaparse luego del receso largo para irse a casa a leer manga y jugar.

-¡Dame-Tsuna!, resuelve este problema. - gritó el profesor, golpeando el pizarrón con la mano abierta. 

Tsuna saltó en su lugar, y nervioso miró la fórmula que debía resolver, era una bestia horrenda de números y signos que el moreno no tenía ni idea de cómo resolver. Antes de que se levantará los demás chicos, incluso Kyoko y Hana, ya lo estaban juzgando o burlándose de él. 

==================================================================

Tsuna estaba caminado a lo largo de la muralla de la escuela al lado de Takeshi, su mejor amigo y vicepresidente del club “no quiero hallar mi alma gemela”, ambos estaban buscando el punto más alto pero escondido de la vista de Hibari. Tsuna se sentía afortunado de contar con la amistad de Yamamoto, el chico de cabello azabache hacía su vida en el colegio más llevadera, no solo porque tenía alguien con quien compartir el almuerzo o los bullies no lo molestaban tanto o porque finalmente había alguien que siempre lo elegía como parte de su equipo en la clase de educación física, sino que finalmente tenía alguien con quien quejarse del tiránico sistema de las almas gemelas. 

Yamamoto, a diferencia de Tsuna, no quería hallar su alma gemela porque temía sufrir al igual que su padre. Los padres de Yamamoto eran almas gemelas, se conocían desde niños pero no se dieron cuenta que eran almas gemelas hasta que eran adultos, y tuvieron una maravillosa vida junto pero cuando la madre de Yamamoto murió de forma súbita en un accidente de auto hace siete años, el padre de Yamamoto entró en una depresión tan profunda que casi lo llevó al suicidio y durante muchos tiempo ignoró a Takeshi. Es bien sabido que en este mundo no existe una experiencia más dolorosa que perder a tu alma gemela. Takeshi teme tanto la pérdida de su alma gemela que prefiere no conocerla, los rumores dicen que el dolor es menor agudo e incluso pasajero si nunca hallas tu alma gemela. Tsuna y Yamamoto no saben si ‘hallar” se refiere a nunca  **conocer** a esa persona o nunca  **saber** que esa persona tiene la misma marca de alma que tu, cual fuese el caso, ambos mantenían bien ocultas sus marcas. En el caso de Takeshi muy pocas personas conocían cuál era su marca, entre ellos su padre, los médicos y enfermeros del hospital que lo atendieron y, por supuesto, Tsuna. La marca de Takeshi era quizás la más discreta que haya visto Tsuna, era la pequeña silueta de un piano de color rojo y se localizaba en la parte interna de su muslo derecho, a unos pocos centímetros de su entrepierna. 

Todo mundo criticaba la relación de amistad entre Yamamoto, la estrella del equipo de béisbol, con el inútil de Tsuna, pero Yamamoto siempre los ignora o se retira de los insensatos que los critican. Solo en una ocasión Yamamoto hizo uso de violencia, cuando Mochida-senpai se burló de que fuera amigo de Tsuna, enfrente del propio castaño, por lo que Yamamoto no tuvo más remedio que partirle la cara. 

Tsuna salió de sus cavilaciones cuando escucho a Yamamoto habla. -¿Um?-, preguntó, pasando su mirada de la pared a su amigo. 

-Te decía, ¿No crees que estás exagerando?, que no hayas podido resolver el problema enfrente de todos no es tan malo, no tienes que irte a casa.- Yamamoto dijo, masajeando su cuello y mirando con pena a su mejor amigo. 

-Hana-chan cree que soy un mono tonto e inútil,- Tsuna comentó, haciendo un puchero y sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

-Hana-chan cree eso de todos,- Yamamoto respondió con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro. 

-Pero yo no quiero que ella crea eso de mi,- Tsuna mal miró a su amigo.

-¿Ahora estás enamorado de Hana-chan?- Yamamoto dijo sorprendido, deteniéndose de golpe, para después reírse con ganas. Tsuna se detuvo cuando sintió su cara arder de la vergüenza, cerró sus puños con fuerza y cerró los ojos -. Hace tres años estabas locamente enamorado de Haru-chan, ahora ella está en una escuela solo de chicas y desde que ya no la ves todos los días, te enamoraste de Kyoko-chan del salón, y ahora que ella ya halló a su alma gemela, -yamamoto hizo una pausa dramática, una sonrisa burlona en sus labios- ¿Te enamoraste de Hana-chan? ¿Por qué ella? Hay chicas más bonitas, ¿sabes?

-¡Deja de reirte de mi!- Tsuna sintió su cara arder de la vergüenza y enojo, cerró sus puños con fuerza. -¿No es normal enamorarse? ¡Todo mundo siempre está hablando de lo que harán…!

-Con su alma gemela,- Yamamoto sonrió e inclinó la cabeza.

-Pero ella no tiene un alma gemela-, Tsuna agregó rápidamente, levantándose de puntitas para verse más amenazante.

-Eso no significa que ella sea para tí,- Yamamoto rió más fuerte. Tsuna intentó golpear a Yamamoto, pero este le esquivó con facilidad y se rió más fuerte cada vez que fallaba. El jugueteo de Takeshi con Tsuna, o mejor dicho la risa de Takeshi, no tardó en atraer a Hibari que rápidamente ‘mordió hasta la muerte’ a los dos por hacer tanto ruido. 

=================================================================

Al final Tsuna no pudo escapar de la escuela, Hibari no se lo permitió, y ahora por alguna razón que Tsuna no logra comprender del todo Hibari es ahora miembro honorario del club “no quiero hallar a mi alma gemela”. Yamamoto dijo algo sobre que Hibari teme volverse un débil, pero Tsuna solo recuerda Hibari decir que no quiere ser herbívoro y pertenecer en una “manada” o algún grupo de animales, ¿por qué Hibari siempre habla de animales?

Como sea, Tsuna llegó hasta el final del día de clases sintiéndose como un idiota e inútil por hacer, nuevamente, que el equipo de Yamamoto perdiera en el Volleyball. Como siempre Takeshi se portó bien y no lo obligo a limpiar solo como los otros chicos querían, aun así Tsuna se sintió desanimado. Lo peor de perder fue que Hana se burló de él, Yamamoto tiene razón, ¿por qué quería enamorarse de Hana? Ahora Tsuna pensaba que era una lástima que Kyoko no fuera la chica sin alma gemela, pero lo único que le reconfortaba era que al menos ella nunca se burlaba de él. 

Por que Tsuna no era parte de ningún club, y Yamamoto tenía práctica de Béisbol, se fue solo a casa. Para sorpresa del castaño el camino fue tranquilo, no hubo ningún abusivo que le molestara ni Haru le acosó -¿Ya había mencionado que dejó de estar enamorado de Haru cuando se dio cuenta que era una acosadora?-, así llegó tranquilo a casa. Cuando abrió la puerta su madre le recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nunca antes había visto a su mamá más feliz en su vida, y una folleto en mano. 

-¡Tsu-kun!- dijo brincando, -contrate un tutor a domicilio para ti, tu padre nos lo recomendo, además él asegura que te ayudará a ser un líder del mañana- ella señaló la parte del folleto en que se mencionaba la palabra “líder del mañana”.

-Mamá, no necesito un tutor- Tsuna se quejó y tomó el folleto de la mano de su mamá,- y este tipo promete demasiadas cosas, ¡debe ser una estafa!

Nana no escucho a hijo porque estaba demasiado ocupada sacando su celular para tomarle fotos a su hijo.

-¡Mamá! ¿Para que me tomas foto?- Tsuna gruño, cubriendo la cámara con una mano. -¿Qué te pasa?

Su mamá no respondió, solo cubrió su boca y dejó escapar una risita, mientras con la otra mano grababa a su hijo en video-. Ve a tu cuarto, tu tutor te espera.

-¡Mamá!

-Ve a tu cuarto, no querrás hacer esperar a tu tutor- dijo ella, empujando a su hijo al cuarto. Tsuna subió a regañadientes, siendo empujado por su madre que seguía grabando y estaba tarareando una canción de amor. Cuando llegaron enfrente a la puerta de Tsuna, la mujer seguía riendo y grabando, mientras Tsuna la mal miraba y se notaba visiblemente nervioso. 

-¡Vamos entra, no seas tímido! ji, ji, ji.

Tsuna miró desconfiado a su madre antes de abrir la puerta, se dijo que no tenía porqué temer, ella era su madre y nunca haría nada para dañarlo. Tsuna giró lentamente la perilla, algo en su pecho le decía que corriera, y con cuidado empujó la puerta. Nana chillo de la emoción al mismo tiempo que Tsuna chilló.

Un disparo rozó la mejilla del joven quien inmediatamente cubrió la herida y se dejó caer en el suelo. 

-Aún no empezamos tu asesoria y ya estas gritando,- dijo la voz chillona del ocupante, con una perversa sonrisa en los labios. 

-¡No es posible!- Chilló Tsuna, sintiéndose llorar. 

¿Tsu-kun? ¿todo bien?- Nana chillo de la emoción y balbuceó algo sobre un encuentro mágico, al tiempo que se asomaba para grabar mejor el interior del cuarto. 

-Ciaossu, Dame-tsuna, soy Reborn y desde ahora seré tu tutor- dijo el bebé en un traje negro, con patillas largas y redondas, un chupón amarillo colgaba del cuello y una fedora sobre la cabeza. El perverso bebé había guardado el arma el momento en que Nana asomo su cabeza, y ahora fingía ser más amigable, incluso extendió una mano para darle un fuerte apretón de manos. Tsuna podía jurar que ese bebé quería romperle la mano.

Tsuna balbuceo incoherencia mientras estaba al punto de las lágrimas, Reborn no logro entender nada de lo que dijo, quizás su japonés no era tan bueno como creía. Reborn levantó la vista y observó que la madre seguía grabandolos, y estaba narrando a detalle su encuentro, que...atipico pensó Reborn. 

-¿No estas feliz Tsuna? porque mamá está muy feliz,- Rio Nana, - ¡Ahora voltea a la cámara y agradecele a papá por hallar a tu alma gemela!

-¿Alma gemela?- pregunto Reborn, y su cuerpo se contrajo de golpe, -y fue grabado para placer de Iemitsu- para luego correr hacia Tsuna y levantar la camisa del joven, después de una rápida inspección encontró la misma marca de alma que la suya. El bebé se arrodillo en el suelo por unos segundos mientras mascullaba cosas en italiano -nuevamente todo estaba en vídeo, así que por más que Reborn lo niegue si paso-, antes de levantarse y salir corriendo de la casa mientras prometía que se vengaria. 

En ese momento Tsuna supo que Reborn, su propia alma gemela, era también parte del club de “los que no queremos hallar nuestra alma gemela”, y también supo que por la diferencia de edad pasarían varias años antes de que pudieran volverse en una pareja como tanto querían sus padres. 


	2. Universo alterno

Alter universo – Mala suerte Tsuna

Tsuna estaba, como cuando iba a la escuela, sentado en el pupitre que daba a la ventana y en lugar de poner atención a la clase, miraba hacia el patio de la escuela. La clase en la que estaba era de japonés y era terriblemente aburrida, estaban explicando unos kanjis que él ya se sabía de memoria y que, siendo sinceros, en unos diez o veinte años rara vez se usarían porque serán sustituidos por anglicismos pobremente pronunciados por gran parte de la población japonesa.

Bajo la vista y revisó su reloj de pulsera, eran apenas las nueve y cuarto de la mañana. Tsuna había añorado regresar a su vieja vida, sin flamas de la última voluntad y mafia, pero nunca creyó que su vieja vida fuera tan aburrida, tediosa y lenta. Apenas tenía dos días y medio desde que la máquina de Gianni había explotado en sus narices -iba a romperle la cara cuando lo volviera a ver-, y había despertado en el cuerpo de su antiguo yo de trece años. Si la mente de un hombre de treinta años en el cuerpo de un chico de trece años es una mezcla extraña, era peor aún si ese niño era civil y el hombre un capo de la mafia italiana.

Tsuna salió de sus cavilaciones cuando captó a los ‘gemelos’, Nagi y Mokuro, corriendo uno al lado del otro mientras recorrían la pista de atletismo, los chicos de segundo C estaban en clase de educación física. Tsuna suspiró. Si no fuera por estás pequeñas diferencias entre su mundo original y este, pensaría que la máquina de Gianni funcionó y logró imitar la tecnología de la familia Bovino, pero entre más tiempo pasaba en ese mundo más se convencía de que estaba atrapado en un mundo alterno. Tsuna bajo su mirada y analizó el anillo de cielo Mare en su dedo. Por un momento se preguntó si su contraparte de este mundo era tan malvada como el Bakuran de su universo, ¿habrá el Tsuna de este mundo utilizado una artimaña para enviar su conciencia al mundo de Tsuna y dejarlo a él en esta copia barata de su pasado? ¿Estará ese Tsuna conquistando el mundo como el Jefe de Vongola mientras él estaba atascado en este mundo donde ninguno de sus amigos sabe quién es? 

\- ¡Demionios!- Tsuna masculló y torció la boca, a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre la mesa. Quizás no debió hablar tan fuerte, o simplemente tuvo mala suerte, porque el profesor dejo de hablar en el momento preciso para que todos lo escucharan. El profesor y todos los alumnos voltearon a verlo, algunos de ellos – como ese idiota de Renato, ¿por qué sabia el nombre de ese idiota?- comentaros sobre lo raro o “vago” que era. Al parecer el Tsuna de este mundo era un chico solitario que rara vez hablaba con los demás y algo vago que rara vez ponía atención a la clase, aunque parecía tener una calificación perfecta en todas las meterias. Tsuna no se movió, estaba acostumbrado a la gente hablando mal de él a sus espaldas, a uno se le hace la piel dura a los comentarios negativos e insultos cuando se ha entrenado bajo la tutela de Reborn; pero admitía que su antiguo yo se hubiera sentido apenado, pero el Tsuna actual poco o nada le importaba lo que pensara Renato -¿Por qué le estaba prestando tanta atención a ese sujeto?

Tsuna escuchó los rápidos y sonoros pasos del profesor caminando en su dirección; hubo risillas, “oooh” y “uuuys” en el fondo hasta que el profesor, ¿cómo se llamaba este sujeto? ¿Mikumo-san?, dio un golpe en la mesa. Tsuna no se inmuto, su hiperintuición no le había alertado de nada y además por la actual legislación japonesa estaba prohibido que un maestro le pusiera la mano encima a un alumno.

-¡Dame-Tsuna! ¡Estás en la escuela, ten más respeto por tus mayores!- gritó el profesor, al tiempo que se inclinó sobre él. Mikumo-sensei gruño cuando Tsuna levanto su cara para mirarlo con flojera. - ¡Dame-Tsuna, a la dirección!- gritó el hombre al tiempo que señalaba la puerta. Tsuna miró la puerta con evidente pereza, luego al profesor que estaba echando humo por los oídos.

-Ya voy…- dijo con desgano, inclinándose para sacar el Nintendo switch de su mochila y salir del salón. Tsuna en su universo y en su pasado nunca se hubiera atrevido a llevar videojuegos a la escuela porque los bullies se lo habrían robado, en este universo Tsuna no tiene bullies. El maestro le regaño e intento tomar su juego, pero Tsuna alejo el aparato con una mano y con la otra empujo al hombre. Un chico normal de su edad y estatura no habrían hecho nada contra un adulto, pero en este mundo existían las flamas de la última voluntad y Tsuna sabía usarlas. El profesor retrocedió hasta chocar contra un pupitre y casi cayo. Cuando Mikumo recuperó el equilibrio, Tsuna ya estaba fuera del salón y corriendo rumbo al techo.

A diferencia de cuando Tsuna iba a la escuela, Hibari no era la cabeza del grupo disciplinario de la secundaria de Namimori porque él se graduó junto con Rohei un año antes de que ‘este’ Tsuna entrará a la escuela, por lo que los perfectos actuales eran más relajados. A medio camino Tsuna decidió desviarse de su destino y pasó por los salones de segundo año. El Tsuna de este mundo era un año menor que sus guardianes, un año menor que el propio Tsuna, por lo que si quería ver a la gente que conocía debía visitar a los grupos de segundo año. En un salón Takeshi y Gokudera -¿Qué hacía el Gokudera de este mundo en Japón?- estaban tomando clase, Gokudera estaba en la fila de enfrente mientras Yamamoto estaba durmiendo en la fila de atrás, mientras Dino estaba dando clases de inglés. Nuevamente, Tsuna se preguntó qué estaban haciendo Dino y Gokudera en Japón si ambos eran Italianos, ¿o es que en este mundo no están relacionados a la mafia? Tsuna fue sacado de sus cavilaciones y soltó una sonora carcajada, junto con todos los alumnos de segundo año B, cuando Dino tropezó y choco dolorosamente contra el pizarrón. Tsuna tapó su boca y se dirigió al siguiente salón en donde Hana, Haru y Kyoko estaban tomando clase de matemáticas; el castaño sonrió al ver a las tres chicas convivir como cualquier otra chica de su edad. En este mundo Haru era menos rara y parecía tener una mejor idea de cómo relacionarse con otros. En el siguiente salón que visito, segundo D, Shoichi y Enma estaban tomando clase. Otra diferencia de este mundo con el propio era que la familia de Enma estaba viva, no estaban relacionados a la mafia u otro miembro de la familia Shimon –lo cuál era una pena porque alguno le caían bien-, y tenían una galería de arte en Namimori. Después de mirar a sus antiguos amigos se dirigió al techo, aunque también podría ir a ver al director pero le daba pereza lidiar con **Lancia**, quien palidecía o temblaba como una hoja cada vez que Tsuna lo miraba más tiempo de lo debido. Tsuna no sabía si la causa de ese temor era Mokuro –que parecía manejar al director a su antojo-, Hibari o el Tsuna de este mundo; o quizás Lancia le temía a todos los chicos capaces de utilizar sus flamas de la última voluntad.

Mientras Tsuna subía por las escaleras su hiperintuición le advirtió que encontraría a alguien poderoso en la azotea, era una sensación de peligro similar a la que sentía cuando Reborn estaba a punto de atacarlo, y sin embargó, ignoró el aviso y de todos modos se dirigió al techo. Quizás pecaba de confianza pero Tsuna estaba completamente seguro que podría lidiar con cualquier enemigo que estuviera esperándolo, el Tsuna de este mundo tenía un cuerpo lo suficiente fuerte para soportar sus flamas y él tenía experiencia en el combate, quien fuera su enemigo no tenía posibilidades. Tsuna se detuvo frente a las puerta que daba a la azotea, respiro profundamente, y la abrió con cuidado. Sacó la cabeza, miró alrededor y solo pudo ver la espalda de Renato. Tsuna torció la boca, ¿por qué demonios estaba Renato aquí? No tenía que estar en clase.

-Dame-Tsuna, finalmente llegaste- dijo el muchacho de cabellos azabaches, girándose para ver cara a cara al recién legado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Tsuna gruñó fastidiado, abriendo la puerta por completo para salir.

-¡No vayas a dejar que la puerta se cierre!- gritó Renato, extendiendo su mano.

-No lo iba a hacer, ¿crees que soy un idiota?- gruño Tsuna, manteniendo la puerta abierta con un pie mientras se estiraba para agarrar una piedra grande y pesaba que estaba cerca.

-Ya nos hemos quedado varias veces atrapados en la azotea por tu culpa, así que sí, creo que eres un idiota- refunfuño Renato, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Tsuna puso sus ojos en blanco por la respuesta -¡Qué raro! Normalmente él no era tan grosero- y saco su Nintendo swicht para jugar Fire Emblem.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- se quejó Renato, poniendo una mano sobre la pantalla del Nintendo para llamar la atención de Tsuna. –Tienes tres días ignorándome, tú no eres así.

-¿Y entonces como soy?-. Tsuna levantando los ojos para finalmente ver al tipejo a la cara. Tsuna no conocía a Renato pero había algo en él que hacia hervirle la sangre y ponía su hiperintuición en alerta, mientras Renato estuviera cerca Tsuna no podía relajarse, era un sentimiento extraño y lo odiaba. 

-Más cariñoso y gracioso-, Renato puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Tsuna y la acaricio con el pulgar. Tsuna se estremeció, incomodo, se alejó y miro con recelo al joven -¿por qué estaba tan enojado con él?-. Renato hizo un gesto de incomodidad cuando no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba, dio un paso hacia atrás y suspiró pesadamente.

\- Siempre has sido distante, pero nunca conmigo. ¿Te hice algo?

-¿Por qué sería cariñoso contigo?- Tsuna preguntó cauteloso, mirando a Renato detrás de la barrera física que le ofrecía el control de Nintendo. Los ojos de Renato se abrieron momentáneamente antes de que se entrecerraran.

-Ya entiendo,- susurró Renato, dando un paso hacia delante e invadió el espacio personal del castaño,- estás enojado conmigo porque te dije que no podíamos hacer nuestro noviazgo público.

-¿Noviazgo?-. Tsuna frunció el ceño, torció los labios con disgusto y analizo al muchacho enfrente de él. El infeliz era tan alto como Yamamoto y tenía una compresión bastante similar, por lo que suponía que ambos eran deportistas y eran idolatrados por las chicas, aunque los rasgos de Renato eran definitivamente Europeos y no era un mestizo como Gokudera. –¿Por qué yo andaría con alguien como tú?

-¿Qué? ¡Yo soy el que debería decirte eso!- Renato dijo claramente indignado, cerrando sus puños e inclinándose sobre Tsuna. – Soy el presidente del comité estudiantil, el as del equipo de tiro con rifle y el chico más popular de la escuela. ¿Sabes cuantas chicas matarían por ser mis novias?

-No, y no me interesa-, Tsuna se puso de puntas y lo miró con evidente desprecio-. Si tienes tantas chicas detrás de ti, ¿por qué no vas detrás de ellas y me dejas en paz?

-¡Por qué te amo!- Renato gritó, agarro a Tsuna por los hombros e intento besarlo, pero no lograr llegar a los labios del moreno porque el control de Nintendo se lo impidió. Como siempre, Renato se lamentó, Tsuna usaba su Nintendo Switch como una barrera entre él y el mundo. Renato realmente odiaba que hiciera eso.

-Si no me sueltas te romperé la boca- , Tsuna ordenó, manteniendo el Nintendo presionado a los labios de Renato hasta que este lo soltara. Renato lo miró de mala forma y al final lo soltó, incluso retrocedió un paso. –Perfecto, ahora déjame en paz.- Tsuna rodeo a Renato, quien no intento agarrarlo, y se dirigió a la sombra más cercana para sentarse a jugar. Renato se quedó un rato parado cerca de la puerta, mirando a Tsuna mientras este lo ignoraba y pretendía que no se daba cuenta de que el otro le observaba.

-Odios que siempre seas así de difícil-, Renato gruño, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- Por eso nadie te quiere-, dijo antes de entrar al edificio y bajar las escaleras.

Tsuna espero a que los pasos de Renato se dejaran de oír antes de bajar el Nintendo, recostarse en el suelo y suspirar aliviado. –Tengo que revisar quién demonios es ese sujeto-, se dijo Tsuna antes iniciar un nuevo archivo en el juego. El Tsuna de este mundo estaba en el último nivel y Tsuna tenía tres días tratando de pasarlo, lo mejor sería que empezara desde el inicio para entender las mecánicas del juego.

Cuando Renato regreso al salón, la clase de japonés ya se había terminado y era hora del receso.

-¿Qué paso?- Preguntó un rubio interesado. Camille era un joven apuesto de ojos azules y rasgos europeos, su nombre era bastante raro por lo que todo mundo lo llamaba por su apellido “Collonello”. Se inclinó sobre el pupitre de su mejor amigo para saber a detalle que había pasado, pero Renato se derrumbó sobre su pupitre después de sentarse.

-¿Así de mal?- musitó Colonello, sentándose en el pupitre de al lado.

-¿Termino contigo?- preguntó una chica de cabello oscuro, ojos azules y broches de mariposa en el cabello.

-No, peor aún- Renato levanto la cabeza. Aria era su mejor amiga desde hace dos años, quizás la única mujer que no había intentado salir con él, y si le tenía confianza a alguien era a ella. –Dijo que no le intereso y que si quiero salir con alguien hay un montón de chicas allá afuera.

-Y las hay, yo no sé porque…- dijo Colonello, pero cerro la boca cuando Aria y Renato lo fulminaron con la mirada. –Perdón.

-Oye, pero tu dijiste que Tsuna acepto ser tu novio el viernes pasado, ¿qué paso?- preguntó preocupada Aria, jugando con sus manos nerviosa.

-Sí, así es pero…- Renato bajo la cabeza, dio un suspiró dramático antes de hacer una pausa aún más dramática y agregó-, pero creo que no me entendió y me dijo que sí solo para que lo dejara en paz.

-¡Oh!-, Colonello y Aria dijeron al mismo tiempo, los dos se miraron el uno al otro con expresiones de evidente incomodidad. No hallaban palabras de consuelo para su amigo.

-¿Y si te vuelves a confesar?-, sugirió Aria.

-¿Y si se confiesa pero no le pide que guarde la relación en secreto?

Los tres muchachos se giraron de golpe cuando escucharon la voz de Mamon a sus espaldas, luego Colonello y Aria miraron a Renato con desaprobación.

-¡No puedo creer que le hayas dijo eso! ¡Eres un bruto, con razón te ignoro toda la semana!- gritó Aria, levantándose de golpe del asiento para irse a su propio salón.

-Si estarás idiota, Reborn-, rio Colonello tapándose la cara, -con razón ninguna novia te dura.

-Cállate,- Reborn dijo con la cara colorada por la vergüenza, y mal miro a Mamon, -¿Y tú porque demonios sabes eso?

-Yo lo sé todo,- Mamon dijo al tiempo que lentamente caminaba hacia atrás y desaparecía con sus flamas de niebla. Si Reborn tuviera un arma encima le hubiera disparado, pero había dejado de cargar pistolas consigo cuando Tsuna le pidió que dejará de hacerlo. ¡Maldito Tsuna!


	3. Cuento de Hadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me base en el cuento de la bella duemriente y la batalla de los anillos de la serie. #R27week2019 #cuentosDeHadas 

Me base en el cuento de la bella duemriente y la batalla de los anillos de la serie. #R27week2019 #cuentosDeHadas 

Tsuyoshi estaba seguro que esto no era lo que se suponía que debía pasar, o mejor dicho esto no era lo que esperaba cuando su padre llegó a casa y le contó sobre una princesa encantada que necesitaba ayuda. Tsuna no hubiera sacrificado su aburrida vida en el pueblo de no ser porque su padre le obligó a ir a salvar a la princesa, con una foto de una hermosa chica muy similar a su madre, y el cuento de que ellos - los Sawada- eran descendientes de un rey legendario que vivió hace mucho años en un reino mágico, y para hacer todo más 'urgente' su padre le habló sobre el rey Maldito Xanxus. Mejor dicho, la mención del rey maldito Xanxus hacía que salvar a aquella desconocida fuera menos atractivo. 

-Tsuna, no se ve como la princesa de la foto.- río nervioso Yamamoto, comparando la foto de Kyoko con el bebé con patillas curvas durmiendo sobre la cama de madera. 

-Idiota, eso debe ser por maldición.- Refunfuño Gokudera, mirando de mala gana a la 'princesa' con quien su adorado jefe debía casarse. Para Gokudera ninguna mujer era digna de su amado jefe, ninguna, es más si fuera por él se casaría con Tsuna. 

-Pero, - Yamamoto se irguió y miró con el ceño fruncido a sus compañeros de misión, - ¿No sé supone que la princesa tenía una maldición que la obligaba a dormir? 

-Si y no-, dijo Tsuna, desviando la vista de la 'princesa' para ver a sus amigos. - Según mi padre la princesa está bajo la maldición del Arcoiris, lo dejó este país atrapado en el tiempo, - Tsuna señaló una copa de cobre que flotaba en el aire, -quizás la princesa fue hechizada de niña y no ha podido crecer. 

-Entonces la foto es falsa.- Dijo Yamamoto entrecerrados los ojos y tirando la foto en el suelo. 

-Ese maldito de Brasil!-, gruñó Gokudera, dando fuerte pistones en el suelo. - Sabía que ese idiota no era de fiar. 

-No es culpa de él sino de mi padre,- suspiró Tsuna, sonriendo de medio lado al ver la reacción de arrepentimiento tan exagerada de Gokudera. Iemitsu había sido quien había contratado a Gokudera, el arquero genio evidentemente se mostró apenado de insultar a su contratador y padre de su jefe. Bueno, técnicamente Iemitsu ya no le pagaba a Gokudera porque el muchacho le había jurado lealtad eterna a Tsuna después de que este le hubiera salvado la vida. Lo mismo con Yamamoto, el joven espadachín que los acompañaba en su viaje. El resto de su equipo, la bruja Chrome, el caballero Hibari y el escudero Lambo estaba fuera de la torre descansando. Mejor dicho Chrome estaba manteniendo el hechizo que estaba reteniendo a los guerreros de Xanxus fuera de la ciudad del Sol mientras Hibari, Riohei y Lambo la protegían de los enemigo que se acercaban.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Yamamoto inquieto. 

-Es verdad, - dijo Gokudera inquieto, jugando con sus flechas en el carcaj. La estrategia de Tsuna y sus amigos fue la distraer al ejército de Xanxus con una ciudad falsa para poder ganar tiempo y llegar a la ciudad antes que ellos. 

-Lo mismo que teníamos planeado-, dijo Tsuna serio, tragando saliva y mirando preocupado los labios de la princesa. Tsuna era un hombre adulto de veinticinco años y besar a una niña de quizás cuatro años o menos le producía desazón, asco y le hacía sentir un pederasta. 

-¿No piensas hacerlo, Tsuna, verdad?- dijo Yamamoto preocupados. 

-Debe haber otra forma-, dijo Gokudera, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Tsuna. 

-Quizás si, pero no tenemos tiempo-, dijo Tsuna decidido. Su hiper intuición le decía que debían aprovechar esta oportunidad o de lo contrario no volverían a tener la oportunidad. 

-Tsuna, quizás podemos llevarnosla a casa y así ganaremos más tiempo-, dijo Yamamoto, haciendo a un lado a Gokudera para tomar a Tsuna por los hombros. - No tienes porque ser un pederasta. 

-Quizás no seas su verdadero amor-, rápidamente intercedió Gokudera, asomándose detrás de Yamamoto, - quizás deberíamos llamar a Lambo y que él le de el beso a la princesa. 

Tsuna cerró sus ojos en un gesto resignación, puso una mano sobre el anillo Vongola que colgaba de su cuello y dijo: - No importa si soy su verdadero amor o no, se que mi beso la despertará porque soy un cielo, - Tsuna sonrió con tristeza y miró a sus amigos-, y ustedes más que nadie deben saber que soy capaz de romper casi cualquier maldición. 

Las mejillas, cuellos y orejas de los jóvenes se pintaron de rojo. Yamamoto había sido maldecido con mala suerte y fallaba en todo lo que amaba, incluso se rompió el brazo antes del juego más importante de su carrera deportiva, y estuvo a punto de suicidarse hasta que Tsuna removió su maldición con un beso en la frente. Por otro lado, Gokudera estaba condenado a morir a los quince años si se acercaba a cualquier flama por más pequeña que fuera, pero Tsuna le había salvado - accidentalmente- cuando Gokudera había bebido del mismo vaso que él. Por supuesto no se dieron cuenta de que Gokudera se había librado del hechizo hasta tiempo después, cuando Lambo encendió una vela cerca de Gokudera y este no murió. 

-Además quien se case con la princesa se volverá el próximo rey del reino Vongola,- dijo Tsuna inclinándose sobre la pequeña niña. - Es mejor que yo rompa la maldición a que la rompa Xanxus, ya después ella encontrará a su verdadero amor,- Tsuna removió con cuidado el cabello sobre la cara de la niña y se acercó finalmente para besarla. Pero no pudo darle el beso en los labios, sino en la mejilla, porque precisamente en ese momento la torre se estremeció y terrible estruendo se escucho afuera. 

-¿Qué fue eso?-, preguntó aterrado Tsuna, presintiendo que algo terrible había pasado. 

-Parece venir de fuera-, dijo serio Yamamoto, posando una mano en su espada y asomándose por la pequeña ventana de la habitación para ver qué era lo que sucedía. Por otro lado, Gokudera se acercó con una daga en la mano a la puerta, listo para apuñalar a cualquier enemigo que se acercará. 

Por su parte Tsuna tomó a la pequeña niña en brazos y se preparó para escapar, cuando un grupo de personas se acercaron rápidamente a su ubicación. 

-Tsuna, tenemos problemas-, grito Yamamoto, corriendo de vuelta al lado de sus amigos. - El Varía ha llegado y con ellos su rey, Hibari, Rohei y Mukuro está allá afuera peleando contra ellos. 

-¿Y Lambo y Chrome?-, preguntó asustado Tsuna, presintiendo lo peor. Mukuro no le preocupaba porque el joven brujo tenía una maldición de inmortalidad y cada vez que el tipo 'moría' enfrente de ellos regresaba más fuerte. Ya por eso Tsuna ni siquiera se preocupaba por él. 

-¡Aquí estamos Tsuna!,- grito Lambo en su forma adolescente, cargando en brazos a una desfallecida Chrome, detrás de ellos Gokudera volvió a cerrar la puerta. 

-¿Qué pasó?-, preguntó Tsuna asustado. 

-Una bruja llamada Viper apareció de la nada y puso a Chrome en un hechizo, luego el resto de la Varía llegó, - explicó Lambo. - Si no fuera por Hibari y Mukuro protegiendo la entrada no hubiéramos sido capaces de escapar. 

-Demonios, estamos rodeados,- dijo preocupado Gokudera tras asomarse por la ventana. 

-No podemos escapar por las escaleras y está habitación tienen la única ventana, es demasiado alta para salir por ella, - dijo Yamamoto, evidentemente preocupado. - Gokudera, Tsuna y yo podríamos escapar por ahí pero… - los ojos negros del joven se posaron sobre las dos jóvenes inconscientes y el joven Lambo, que si bien era más hábil que su contraparte infantil no era lo suficientemente fuerte para estar a la par con ellos. 

-No se preocupe por ellos Jefe, ustedes escape con la princesa y nosotros los detendremos.- Dijo seguro Gokudera. Yamamoto y Lambo a su lado asintieron aunque el temblor en las piernas de Lambo le indicó a Tsuna que el joven no estaba tan convencido. 

-No, no escaparé-, dijo Tsuna, sacando el pecho y mirando a los ojos a sus compañeros. Antes de este punto todos habían tenido batallas individuales con los guerreros elites del Varía, en aquella ocasión Lambo y Gokudera casi perdieron la vida, y Tsuna se juró a sí mismo que no volvería a escapar dejando a sus amigos detrás. Tsuna no era fuerte o inteligente, no estaba hecho para pelear sino para gobernar - según las palabras de su padre-, pero Tsuna sabía el único atributo destacable que tenía era su sangre. La misma que compartía con Xanxus. Quizás Tsuna tenía el don de la armonía, su intuición y la capacidad de romper maldiciones, pero ninguna de esas habilidades eran útiles en la batalla. 

Tsuna bajo la mirada y posó sus ojos sobre la princesa en sus brazos, ella era su única esperanza y solo ella podía darle el poder que tanto necesitaban.

Volvieron a oír un estruendo, seguramente las fuerzas de Xanxus abrieron un boquete en un muro, Tsuna esperaba que así fuera y que sus amigos no hubieran sido vencidos. Lambo retrocedió y se desconfío detrás de Tsuna, mientras Yamamoto y Gokudera daban un paso hacia enfrente y se preparaban para la batalla. 

Tsuna cerró los ojos y decidido le dio un beso a la princesa. Fue un beso casto y rápido. En el mismo instante que la princesa abrío los ojos, Lussuria destrozó la puerta con una patada, dando paso a Xanxus y Squalo. 

-Dame a la princesa, Basura,- dijo Xanxus, apuntando con su arma a la cabeza de Tsuna. 

-Jamás!-, dijo Tsuna abrazando a la pequeña niña contra su pecho, - Jamás de la daré, aunque sea lo último que haga! 

-Que así sea,- dijo una voz chillona desde los brazos de Tsuna. Todos los ocupantes de la habitación, incluido Yamamoto y Gokudera, desviaron la mirada a la pequeña en los brazos del castaño. Cuando Tsuna miró a la pequeña perdió el conocimiento… 

Cuando Tsuna despertó Xanxus estaba congelado, sus guerreros habían sido vencidos, sus amigos estaban vivos y sonrientes - aunque algo abollados- y flamas naranjas salían de las manos de Tsuna. 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?-, preguntó Tsuna confundido al mismo tiempo que las flamas en sus manos se extinguieron. 

-¡Lo logramos, vencimos a Xanxus!- Dijeron Yamamoto y Gokudera abrazando a su jefe, pronto al abrazo se unieron todos los amigos de Tsuna. Menos Hibari y Mukuro, ambos eran demasiado geniales para mostrar afecto en público. 

-Pero, pero, ¿cómo?- insistió Tsuna. 

-Fui yo-, dijo un hombre misterioso de cabello oscuro, patillas rizada y sonrisa sarcástica. 

-¿Y quién eres tú?- preguntó Tsuna al tiempo que los jóvenes se soltaba del abrazo para dar paso al apuesto joven. 

-Reborn, tu esposo,- dijo el hombre antes de tomar a Tsuna de la cara y plantearle un apasionado beso en los labios. Tsuna intentó resistirse pero el hombre era más fuerte, y extrañamente ninguno de sus amigos intentó salvarle. 

-Espera, espera-, suplicó Tsuna, empujando al hombre lejos de sí. - Yo no me he casado con nadie! ¿Y la princesa?

El hombre rió divertido antes de volver a besar a Tsuna, pero nuevamente el joven se resistió y empujó una vez más al Reborn de si, quien está vez no volvió a acercarse. - ¡Que alguien me explique!

-Pues verás, Jefe,- Gokudera comenzó a hablar mientras Mukuro y Lambo sonreían de medio lado, bastardos, como siempre esos dos disfrutaban de su infortunio. 

-La princesa que besaste no era una princesa sino un brujo al servicio de la princesa que teníamos que salvar,- interrumpió Yamamoto, rápidamente señalando a Reborn. 

-Espera, ¿qué?-, grito Tsuna confundido, señalado al sujeto. - ¡No me digas que él éste la niña que bese! 

-Así es Dame-Tsuna,- dijo el brujo acercándose para tomar la mano del joven y besarla, - cuando me besaste no solo rompiste la maldición que congelaba el tiempo sino que también la maldición que me daba la apariencia de un niño. 

-Eh! 

-Así es, jefe, era un niño y no una niña lo que besaste--explicó Gokudera apenado, rascando su cuello. 

-Así que además de pedófilo eres gay,- dijo Lambo divertido. 

-No te preocupes Tsuna, no eres el único que se equivocó-, Reborn señaló a una figura encapuchada congelada junto con Xanxus, - Xanxus halló a Viper, la hada malvada que maldijo a la princesa Yuni, la confundió con la princesa y la beso. Liberándola del hechizo que la condenaba a tener un cuerpo infantil. 

Tsuna cubrió su cara y se lamentó por su infortunio y el de Xanxus, el sujeto era su enemigo pero aún así lamentaba su estuviera unido a alguien que no quería. 

-Oye, pero espera, nosotros solo nos hemos besado. Eso no significa que nos vayamos a casar de ningún modo. 

Reborn se rio y rodeo los hombros de Tsuna. - Me temo, pequeño príncipe, que bajó las leyes de este país un beso de amor verdadero es lo único que se necesita para estar casado. 

-¡Te estás sacado esa regla del culo!, - grito enfadado Tsuna, rojo como un tomate, - además nada dice que yo sea tu amor verdadero, tengo la capacidad de romper hechizos con mi saliva. 

-El hechizo que me obligaba a mantener mi forma infantil es demasiado fuerte para ser roto por un cielo cualquiera, - Reborn le dio un golpecito en la Nariz a Tsuna, - Y solo verdadero amor podía liberarme. 

-No te creo!- Dijo Tsuna rojo. 

-Pues creelo,- Reborn tomó el cuello de la camisa de Tsuna y lo obligó a besarlo de nuevo.


End file.
